Arranged Love
by RealMrsMalfoy001
Summary: Draco/Astoria marriage fic. Incomplete...for now
1. Breaking the News pt1

**Don't own Harry Potter or Characters (Sadly). Only own the plot. Sorry :/**

**I****n Astoria's Room:**

House elf- Excuse Tilly, miss, but miss is to be meeting Master Greengrass in his study.

A- Thank you Tilly.

Astoria walks into the parlor. Her mother is standing beside her father, who is seated in his chair, behind his desk. Daphne, Astoria's older sister, is sitting in one of the chairs infront of his desk.

A- You wanted to see me father?

Mr.G- Yes. Sit.

Astoria sits in the seat beside Daphne.

Mr.G- Well it should come as no surprise to you, Astoria, about the pure-blood arranged marriage tradition, considering you just witnessed your sister's betrothal to Theodore Nott. I was sure you would have gotten someone else, but because of your mother's connections...

A- Wait! I'm to be married?!

MrG.- Don't interrupt me! How dare you raise your voice at me.

Astoria resists rolling her eyes at her father.

MrG- As I was saying. Your mother put in a good word for both of you, but for some odd reason they found you a better suitor.

A- Who?

MrsG- The Malfoys!

Daphne, Astoria- WHAT?!


	2. Breaking the News pt2

Continued...

Mr.G- Daphne, darling, calm down.

A- *Speechless*

D- She gets Draco?!

MrsG- Oh! Isn't it wonderful Tori, sweetheart? Cissy and I had been discussing her son marrying one of my girls for a very long time. And for a long time Lucius insisted that Draco and Daphne would be wed, but ever since he was put into Azkaban, Cissy decided that you seemed like a better choice. She said you were perfect for Draco.

A- Me?! He and I barely know eachother!

MrsG- Yes sweetheart, you. It's just great. And you'll have plenty of time to get to know him. We'll be having dinner with them in two days.

MrG- You're dissmissed!

Astoria and Daphne leave. Daphne turns to Astoria.

Daphne- I can't belive they chose you over me! You don't even deserve someone like Draco.

A- What do you care? You're engaged to Theo. Any girl would kill to be with him, just as much as they would for Draco. And he's rich too. The Nott's are the fourth richest pureblood family.

( It's the Malfoys, Zabinis, Potters, Notts, Greengrasses, then Parkinsons)

Daphne- That's not the point! He was finally going to be mine. I finally had a chance with him. Since, Pansy went and got drunk and ended up pregnant by Vincent Crabbe, in 7th year and they got married. He was going to be mine!

A- Well to bad!

With that Astoria stomps off to her room, leaving Daphne to fume in peace. In her room, Astoria walks over to the fire place and throws floo into the pit. Astoria sticks her head in. She calls for her two best friends, Amelia and Heidi. They both emerge from the flames.

First is Amelia, her long honey brown hair covered in soot and flowing behind her. Then, comes Heidi with her short black hair. Amelia rests across Astoria's bed while Heidi reclines on her sofa.

Heidi- What's up?  
Amelia- Yeah, what's so important that I had to stop worshiping the love of my life.

Heidi- For the last time. You and Blaise Zabini, will never be!

Amelia- Whatever! You're just mad that Daphne got Theo and your parents stuck you with Marcus Flint.

Astoria- Guys!

Amelia, Heidi- Sorry...

Astoria- Anyway, I found out who im engaged to, today...

Amelia- Really? Who!

Astoria-...

Heidi- Who?

Astoria- ...

Amelia- Who?!

Astoria- DRACO MALFOY!

Amelia, Heidi- Oh. My. MERLIN!

Amelia- You lucky bitch!

Heidi- I can't believe you got THE Draco Malfoy.

Amelia- Slytherin Prince

Heidi- Sex GOD of Slytherin.

Amelia- He is sooo delicious.

Heidi- I-

Astoria- Are you done yet?

Amelia, Heidi- Sorry.

Heidi- Why aren't you excited.

Amelia- Yeah, you've liked Draco since 3rd year.

Heidi- Liked? More like loved.

Amelia- Yeah. Besides a million girls would kill to be you right now.

Astoria- Cause my fiance doesn't even know I exist. He met me once and that was utterly embarrassing.

Amelia- He seemed to like you, even if you did just push him down.

Heidi- Oh please. Did you see the way he kept ogoling her chest? He was practically raping you with his eyes.

Astoria- Thank you Heidi! What would I do with out you?

Heidi- Sorry.

Astoria- Besides he hates me. I'm just Daphne's dorky little sister, who tackled him infront of his friends.

And he desn't want to be tied down. Especially to someone like me...

H- What are you on about?

Amelia- Youre bloody brilliant. The best in our year.

Heidi- Right ahead of Ginny Weasley. Wjo I hear is pregnant.

Amelia- Really? I-

Astoria- Guys!

Amelia, Heidi- Sorry.

Astoria- What do I do?

Amelia- You get to know him. Let him get to know you. He's obviously not as bad as we thought he was considering his actions in the war...

**With Draco in his room with Theo and Blaise**

Draco- * Takes a sip of his firewhiskey.* I found out who my fute wife is.

Blaise- Hahaha who? Millicent?

Theo- Eww.

Draco- Your sense of humor has gotten even sicker, Blaise.

Theo- Who is it Drake?

Draco- Astoria. Astoria Greengrass.

Blaise- The littleest Greengrass?! Wow.

Draco- Yep.

Blaise- Not bad. Don't know much about her though.

Draco- Me neither. I ran into her once, we technically she ran into me...

Blaise- HAHAHA. I remember that.

Theo- I met her once. At dinner with Daphne. She was pretty quite. But thats because her father glared at her everytime she even thought of saying something. He doesn't treat her right.

Blaise- What does he abuse her?

Theo- Not physically, I don't think. More like emotionally and verbally. He makes Daphne out to be some little princess, while Astoria is the dirt beneath his feet.

Draco- Hmm. Asshole father. Sounds familiar.

Theo- So what are you gonna do.

Draco- The only thing I can do. I'm gong to marry her and then have an heir to the Malfoy fortune.

Blaise- Well with all do respect. I don't see a bad side t this at all. I remember she was in Ravenclaw, so she's smart. She's quite attractive as well. I predict some great shagging in you future, my friend.

They all laugh and toast to Draco's future...


	3. Awkward Dinner

**Dinner at Malfoy Manor**

Cissy- So Astoria, darling. You were in Ravenclaw, correct.

Astoria- Yes mam.

MrsG- She was top of her year.

Cissy- Beauty and brains.

Astoria- Thank you.

Cissy- Well onto more iportant subjects, will you be wearing white on your wedding day?

Astoria- * Chokes on her water.* Umm. Y-yes mam.

Cissy- Excellent. Your mother and I will discuss the details with you later.

MrsG- Yes. I will first have to arrange everything for Daphne and Theodore's wedding.

Cissy- I understand. I look forward to it.

D- * Mumbles.* Poor Theo.

A- * Chuckles.*

Daphne- * Glars at her.* So Draco... How have you been. It's been a long time.

Draco- Ahh. Not long enough I'm afraid.

Cissy- Draco!

Draco- May I be excused. It seems all of this marriage talk has made me loose my appetite.

Draco stands up and leaves the room.

Cissy- Don't mind him. He'll come around.


	4. ILove You, I Love You Too

**Sorry for the weight you guys. Kinda Graphic!**

**I own nothing**

(A/N: Skipping to the wedding cuz im lazy.)

AM- Tor, you look stunning.

H- Yeah Draco's gonna feak!

A- Oh please. He wont give me the time of day. I told you how he barely looked at me during the dinner with his parents. This is all just some stupid arrangement to him, so he can get his heir.

AM- But you love him...Youve loved him since 3rd year.

A- That doesnt matter. He doesnt love me and he never will.

H- You never know...

30minutes later Astoria is walking down the aisle with her father. She is wearing a strapless silk gown. The corset is embroidered with a diamond pattern. And the skirt flows silkily down her body and leaves a little train around her. She has her hair half up with diamonds placed randomly inside. She is wearing diamond studs and a diamond pendent necklace. She has a light silver eyeshadow and a faint pink lipgloss. Her veil stops at her waist and she has fer face put.

The theme of the wedding was white and silver. She has white roses in her hand, tied together with a silver ribbon. The chairs are cushiond and have white cloth draped over them and have silver ribbons wrapped around the middle. The aisle is white and the flower girl is dropping silver petals along the path. Amelia is her maid of honor. The bridesmaids are wearing silver strapless dresses that stop above their knees. Blaise is Draco's best man. The groomsmen are all wearing black tux's with silver ties like Draco. Finally they reach Draco.

Priest- Who gives this woman to this man?

MrG- I do. *Lets go. Of her hand and pulls her into a hug and whispers in her ear.* Don't mess this up.

A- *Pulls away and grabs Draco's hand.*

the wedding goes as planned and they are now married. Everyone claps. They walk down the aisle together amd enter the house. After the reception. Draco and Astoria have all their bags packed and have shrunken them down. Draco puts their bags in his pocket and they wave goodbye to everyone. Draco apparates them away. A- Where are we?

D- Paris. This is one of our smaller homes.

A- Oh I lived in Paris. I've always wanted to see the Eiffel Tower...

D- You've been to Paris but you've never seen the Eiffel Tower?

A- No. My father only ever took Daphne to see it while my mom was busy shopping. Its no secret my father hates me.

D- Mm...

Draco comes behind her and wraps his arms around her waist while kissing her neck. Astoria lets out an involuntary moan. Draco pulls her closer and backs up to the bed.

A-Mmm.

D-*Turns her around in his arms and begins kissing her lips.*

Draco pushes her down on the bed gently. He pulls away from the kiss and begins undoing his tie. Astoria starts panting and she raches behind her to unzip the dress. She clutches it to her chest.

A- Draco? He stops undoing his pants and looks at her.

A- Im- Im

D- Shh. I know.

He bends down above her and kisses her sweetly.

D-I'll be gentle.

He starts un buttoning his pants once again, never taking his eyes off of her. When he finally gets them off he gently removes her hands from her dress and slides it down her body. Astoria tries to cover herself with her arms but is stopped by Draco.

D- Don't hide from me. He bends down and places sweet kisses starting in between her breasts, leading down her and lightly nipping at the skin above her belly button. All through this Astoria has her eyes closed and she is trying desperately to bite back her moans. Then Draco finally makes it to destination. He places open mouthed kisses above her pantie line. He looks up at her for approval and after a slight nod of her head he laces his fingers through the thin straps on her hips and pulls her thong down her body. He kisses his path down until her thong is completely off and he throws it carelessly across the room. He kisses his way back up and finishes off in between her breasts. He hooks his hand around her back and unsnaps the bra with extreme skill. He throws that in the same mindless way he did her thong. Astoria's breathing became harsher. This was it! The only thing standing between her and the love her life, were a pair of black silk boxers. Draco seemed to notice this as well and he took the liberty of pushing his boxers down in one graceful sweep. Astoria's eyes widen at his size. How was he supposed to fit that inside of her?! Draco noticed her panicking expression and lightly stroked her cheek, pushing some loose strands out of her face.

D-Shhh. It'll be fine.

Astoria didn't know why... Scratch that. She did know why she trusted him. Its because she loves him. But he'll ever love her...right? She was pulled out of her thoughts by Draco leaning over her and pressing a gentle kiss to her lips.

D- I'm just going to get you ready ok?

Astoria only nodded, not fully trusting her voice. Draco trails his hand down her stomach and down her womanhood, adding pressure on her clit.

A- Uhhh.

Draco smirks and runs his hand up and down her soaking pussy. Harder and faster he stroked her while placing tender kisses along her jaw and neck and across her chest. Then he finally inserts his middle finger. Astoria purrs beneath him arching into his body. Draco adds another finger then another, increasing his pace. Astoria grips the sheets for dear life and rolls her eyes in the back of her head. She finally feels as though she's had enough and she's about to combust when she feels Draco's fingers leave her slick core.

A- Wha-

She is interrupted by Draco's soft lips against her own. He pulls away and looks at her intently. He is now hovering over her with his member positioned at her entrance.

D- Are you ready?

She only nods her head numbly and prepares herself for the pain that is about to come. Draco gently slips inside her until he reaches her barrier then with one chaste kiss upon her lips and a slight nod from Astoria, he pushes past, and holds still. Astoria winces and nearly cries out in pain. Draco strokes her cheek softly with one hand before setting it back beside her head.

D- Tell me when you ready.

A- O-ok. You can move now.

Without further hesitation Draco slowly pushes deeper in to her until he is completely buried inside. He pulls out gently then back in. He completes this cycle for another minute before Astoria starts to feel pleasure and asks him to move faster. Not needing to be told twice. Draco increases his speed and Astoria is soon moaning uncontrollably and they are both calling out each other's names.

A- OOHH Draco. Harder, faster!

Draco grabs onto her hips and complies to her demands. Thrusting into her furiously.

D- Ah Astoria!

Eventually Astoria reaches her breaking point and feels her climax coming. Grabbing onto Draco's shoulders she moans uncontrollably and throws her head back in pleasure.

A- OH DRACO! Oh I love you!

Astoria writhers in pleasure as her orgasm takes over her entire body. Draco soon follows after and they drop down onto the bed, both coming down from their electric highs. It's not until she's got her breathing mostly under control that she realizes what she said in the throws of her orgasm.

Draco gets off of her and lays on his back beside her, while Astoria stays in her same position, waiting for her heart to slow to its natural pace. Then suddenly Draco gets up and walks into the bathroom without even looking at Astoria.

Astoria POV

I cant believe I just told him I love him. He obviously doesn't feel the same way. This entire marriage is only so that he can get his male heir and be done with me. He hates me. I get in the shower, reluctantly washing off the last traces of him on my skin. I step out of the shower and wrap a towel around me. I walk over to the vanity and brush through my wet curls. I dress in a silk white night gown that stops mid thigh. I walk out of the bathroom and see Draco rolled over on his side, asleep. I figured I should go get my dress from the side of the bed before I go to sleep. Holding back tears I tiptoed over to Draco's side and grabbed my dress. But before I could make my way out the door...

D- What are you doing?

A- *Jumps startled.* Oh! I- I was just g-getting my things...I'll go now.

I turn to walk away.

D- Wait!

A- *Turns around*

D- Do you...maybe want to stay here tonight?

A- I- I didn't think you want me to...

D- You're my wife Astoria, of course I want to sleep in the same bed as you. I didn't think you wanted to. You know considering how I've been treating you.

A - I DO! I-I mean...

D- *Chuckles lightly and moves the blanket in a welcoming gesture. *

A- *Lays he dress down over the chair and walks over to the bed before climbing into bed with Draco.*

D- *Wraps his arms around her and pulls her closer, so that she is almost laying completely across his chest.*

A-* Snuggles into him more and closes her eyes.*

D- *Whispers loud enough for her to hear.* I love you too.

A- * Eyes widen and slowly smiles before closing her eyes and letting sleep take over her.*


	5. Of Secrets and Surprises

The next day Astoria wakes up and sees Draco sitting at the end of the bed with a tray of food.

"Morning." He said.

"Mmm, morning. What time is it?" Astoria asked

"A little after 7. I had the house elves make some breakfast."

"It looks great. Thanks."

They eat in bed and continue to make small talk, laughing at the other occasionally.

"So what do you have planned today?" Astoria asks, finishing up her breakfast.

"Well Im going to take you sight seeing, then we're going to dinner." He replies smiling warmly at her. Astoria noticed that he had been doing that a lot this morning. It was nice to see him act like a real husband towards her. She could see that he really did love her.

"Where?" She inquired, excited to be going out to view Paris.

"You'll just have to wait and see." He said not intending on giving anything away.

"You suck." Astoria said sticking her tongue out playfully

"Love you too. Now go get dressed."

(Its okay astoria. Idk where youre going either. Lol. Writer's block!)

30 minutes later Astoria is dressed in a white strapless sundress that stops halfway down her thigh. She has brown stapped sandals on that crossed around her ankles. She wore a brown chanel necklace with matching earrings and brown bangles. Her hair was half braided around her head while the rest cascaded down her back.

She walked out to see Draco fixing his hair in the mirror but he abruptly stopped and starrd at her through the mirror. A sly smile graced his face.

"About time dont you think?" Draco playfully scolded her.

She rolled her eyes and giggled

"Oh shut up. You probably spent more time on your hair then I did." He shrugged nonchalantly

"True. Ready to go?" He says holding his hand out for her to take.

"Yes."

She took his outstretched hand and they disapparated out of the bedroom. When she no longer felt the push and tug of apparation, Astoria opened her eyes to see that they were outside of a shopping center... A MUGGLE shopping center.

"What are we doing here?" She gazed up at Draco curiously.

"I figured we'd do a little shopping then have lunch at one of my favorite little bistros." He said.

"Um ok. But I left my purse at the house... I'll just apparate ba-"

Draco cuts her off," Nonsense. I'm paying." Her eyes widen and she immediately starts to argue against him.

"What?! No."

"I wasn't asking darling." He said with smirk plastered across his face. But this did not keep Astoria from fighting back/

"Dra-" She began and once again she was cut off.

"Astoria, you're my wife. And I want to spoil you. So let me." He said, his tone final.

"B-but... Fine." There was no use fighting with a man who always got his way. Astoria finally succumbed to his demands.

"Thank you. Now come."

For the rest of the time, Draco took Astoria everywhere she wanted to go. He insisted on buying her everything she wanted, much to her dismay. But despite her protests he continued. She also insisted on them looking for stuff for him. By the time lunch rolled around Astoria owned almost all of the shopping center. Draco had their things sent to their honeymoon house. They went to a little bistro for lunch where they drank icre coffees and ate sandwiches. They took the time to talk more and get to know more about each other. The time finally came for them to leave.

"We have one more stop." Draco said dragging her bags in one hand and holding on to hers with his free hand.

"Where? We've been everywhere." Astoria asked, feeling drowsy from all the treatment she was getting, but loving it still nonetheless.

Draco walks her further down the shopping center when they come across a little boutique.

Taking a quick assessment of the shop Astoria looks back at Draco curiously. "There's no one here..."

"Exactly. I scheduled a private shopping session for you. This is where you'll find an outfit for tonight."

"Wh-" And for the hundredth time that day, Astoria was cut off. This time it was by a small petite woman dressed in a short, fitted, black dress, with long sleeves and pink pumps. Her hair hung in a short bob. She was very pretty and looked to be almost Narcissa's age.

"Draco! Darling!" The small woman said in a French accent, embracing Draco lovingly. Almost like a grand mother who hadn't seen her grandson in 3 years.

"Bonjour Izzy." Draco said, kissing her cheek. "This is my wife, Astoria."

Izzy turned to Astroria and smiled warmly at her. "Hello darling," She said.

"Hello." Astoria replied back.

"Izzy I trust you. Find whatever you can for her. And I'm sure you've been made aware off our festivities tonight." Draco said speaking to her as though they were making a business deal.

"Absolutely. I'll make her grand. Now shoo!" Izzy said motioning for him to leave immediately.

Draco laughs and pulls Astoria into him and looks deeply into her eyes. "I'll be back in an hour." He said kissing her sweetly then pulling away. "I have a few last minute things to prepare."

And with that, Draco appareted away. Astoria is then dragged into the shop by Izzy. They immediately get started. Izzy and two of her employees, Paula and Katherine shower Astoria in clothes. Astoria is in the changing room trying on everything.

"Such a lucky girl." Izzy says waiting outside of the dressing room for Astoria.

Paula chimes into the conversation as well with her thick French accent. "Oui. I vwish I had a man who vould do zees thingz for me."

"I vwish I had a man." Katherine admitted and the four of them laughed together.

"I wish he wouldn't buy me all these things. Not that I don't appreciate it. I just don't want him to think that I love him for his money." Astoria says emerging from behind the dressing curtain.

"Sweetheart. I've know Draco since he vas 2. The only thing I've ever seen him look at with so much love, other than you, is his broom." Izzy said.

"He loves you, madame. He knows you love him. He does this because he loves you. Katherine adds in a consoling tone.

"He vouldn't just do this for anybody! You're very lucky. Not only is he very wealthy..."Paula says.

"Not to mention extremely handsome." Izzy adds.

"But he also loves you very very much."

They all stop and turn to see Draco standing by the door.

"Eves dropping vere you?" Izzy scolds him.

Smirking at her he swaggers over to them. "I heard wealthy and handsome and came running. I like to know when I'm being talked about.

Astoria rolls her eyes at her husband. "We obviously forgot egotistical."

Chuckling, Draco checks Astoria out head to toe then meets her eyes once more with the same cocky smirk. "Nice outfit darling."

Astoria looks down and sees that she's clad in only her thong and bra. She squeals and runs back behind the curtain.

Katherine pushes Draco back out the door. "Ok. time for you to go."

"What?!" Draco asks flabbergasted.

"Go wait in the waiting room." She tells him.

"And take all of zees bagz vhile you're at it." Izzy says, handing Draco all of Astoria's shopping bags.

20 minutes later Astoria emerges from the back with more bags.

"Ready to go?" Draco asks her, standing up from his spot on the couch in the waiting area.

"Yep. Thanks again." Astoria says turning back to Izzy.

"No problem." She replies.

Draco and Astoria leave.

Draco turns to Astoria." I'm sorry to say this, but I must leave you once again."

"Aww why?"

"I'm leaving you at the house, so you can get ready for our date, and I will be back to get you in 2 hours. Ok?"

"Ok."

Draco pecks her lips swiftly then apparates away.

2hrs later

Astoria is dressed in a strapless, knee length black dress. The dress hugged to each of her curves perfectly, and it showed a fairly good amount of cleavage. She wore simple black heels that accented her incredibly long legs. In all the black ensamble highlighted her milky skin perfectly. She added a diamond tear drop necklace with matching earrings and a single diamond bracelet. She wore her wedding ring as well. Her hair was down in tight curls and she had little to no make up on.

By the time she was finished putting on the last touches there was a knock on her bedroom door. Astoria opened the door and there stood Draco in a nice suit with what appeared to be brand new robes. His hair hung down in his eyes


End file.
